RTV2
rTV2 is an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by the rTV Networks. The channel will feature mainly Robloxian talk shows, and was the company's first-ever roTV-exclusive multichannel. The channel is expected to launch at some point in 2019. History The existence of a planned rTV2 channel has lingered for several years, almost as long as flagship rTV. The earliest known mention of an rTV2 dates all the way back to August 27, 2011, where an abandoned version of the rTV website mentions the possible launch of the channel. The channel was still in mind until late 2013, when it was announced that rTV2 was coming closer to a launch, as the first rTV Networks multichannel available exclusively on the roTV platform. On August 10, 2015, BenzBot announced a structuring plan for rTV Networks, following several months of inactivity in the group. He stated that the first focus of rTVN would be on rTV and Rnetwork, and that rTV2 and sister channel rTV Max would be part of a "second wave" of channel launches. On January 18, 2019, rTV2 received a new logo, as part of the wider rebrand of rTV Networks as a whole. In addition to the introduction of the new rTV logo, the numeral was changed to use rTVN's new corporate font. Format rTV2's main focus is talk show programming, of which Roblox has an abundance of. rTV Networks says that there could also be a possibility for airing documentaries and non-news-based opinion programming on rTV2 in the future, as an expansion of the network's focus. (News-based opinion programming will air on Blox News Channel). Currently, the majority of rTV2's programming will consist of repeats of programming previously broadcast on rTV or RN, although rTV Networks says that they are actively looking for original talk show programming to add exclusively to rTV2's lineup. The channel's standard-definition feed was originally set to be the first to test a new twenty-four-hour automated format from the rTV Networks, which it was hoped would bring Robloxian television closer to mimicking real-life television. Although this channel will be using this twenty-four-hour format, it will not air for all of them -- rTV2 is currently only planned to air from noon until midnight ET, with the possibility of cutting back further to from 3pm until 9pm ET if enough programming is not secured for the channel. The honor of first using the automated setup ultimately went to sister channel rTV3, and it proved highly problematic to maintain; following the 2018 Robloxian television transition, the concept is moot. rTV2 HD is set to initially run from 3pm until 9pm ET. Programming Acquired *''Newcastlefan'' (repeats from rTV, RN, and formerly GTV) * #Lemon (the three episodes produced will air) * The Lemon Show ''(repeats from RN and rTV) *Gavent'' (repeats from rTV) Original and exclusive *''The Pronight Show'' (new episodes will air on rTV and rTV2) *''The Star Show'': New talk show hosted by moviestar76. An rTV2 exclusive. * Topical: rTV2 exclusive hosted by ItsMightyFox, also known as Topical with ItsMightyFox. Late-night-style talk show discussing events in the Robloxian television industry and the world at large, including special guests and trivia. On January 11, 2014, rTV Networks removed Taker from rTV2's lineup as well as rTV's due to a lack of episodes available.Category:NetworksCategory:Upcoming networks Category:RTV Networks